This isnt just another zombie story
by NatRov
Summary: This isnt about the manga in category, i had to put a category and i did. But this is a story of mine of zombies of course;  . In a world where zombies are everywhere, and noone can be safe, some people try to find the way out...enjoy   R


Two years have been since that virus was expanded, two years of misery, two years of sorrow, and hundred years of memories after it.

It was told, that 15 years before the incident, a strange woman appeared in front of the USA's president, and told him that there would be an invasion of a virus, which would turn into "zombies" to every people who was infected. No one could tell why, but the president believed that stranger and started and alliance with some other nations to find maybe some kind of cure to it. After 13 years of searching, and testing it, in the main laboratory, there was an explosion. They were testing a probably cure on a 45-year-old man, who had offer himself in exchange of lots of money. But something went wrong with some liquids and it ended up blowing the place. When the scientists looked at the tested man, all they saw was a grey-brown skin, all rotten. They though he was dead, so called an ambulance to treat their own wounds. Once they ended the call, heard a loud noise, and a beating heart, the noise not coming from them. That was the day when all this dark era started. The 45-year-old man was labeled as a kind of "zombie". But neither of the people who called them like that were so sure that this was the right way to tell them. A "zombie", in the right definition, is a dead person, who came back to life; these people, never died, it just happened to be that all their body, their organs, skin, etc. rot, everything but the heart. The virus didn't attack the heart, which never stopped beating and running. They were zombies who their still alive heart kept them moving. Though once someone was converted, there was no turning back.

Returning to the actual side of the story, after two years of the incident I've just explained, the "zombie attack" was still on, expanding their domains more each day.

Until it reached my town, I wasn't very sure of what was really happening. I only heard some rumors of it, and thinking it was kind of a joke, didn't give it much importance; even though the adult's faces were very worried about it. However, even if I fainted after it, I still remember that night. Suddenly waking up from my deep sleep, hearing my parents shouting at me about the need to go to the shelter immediately. Still half asleep, I got up from bed and ran after them; when we reached the front door, we noticed it was lightly open. We saw a rotten hand show up from the entrance, and then some ugly and horrible corpses entered the house dragging their rotting feet toward us. My little brother and I started going backwards behind our parents, who tried to protect us. But it wasn't enough, the creatures kept approaching us, and we were between the sword and the wall, kinda literally. The zombies attacked wanting the meet and blood, first my parents, then my brother and I. We stayed unprotected, watching mom and dad lying unconscious on the cold floor, with bites all over their bodies. We were frightened, knowing our end would come sooner than expected. Such a horrible dead, right? I still remember hearing shouts and screams coming from the other houses. Anyways, this time I stood up in front of my little brother, I don't know what came to me, but suddenly got the feeling of needing to protect him; must be motherly instinct. As I was saying, my brother looked at me, and grabbed my shirt from behind, to tell me he was still there. But I wasn't alright; my legs were numb and didn't answer to my moves. It would be a miracle if we get out of here alive; and as I believe in them, a miracle happened. I wasn't able to see what was pushing the corpses aside, because I was too focused in staying alive, and protecting my brother. But suddenly there were no more zombies around us, just 3 men, which stood in front of us. Their bodies weren't rot, they weren't infected. I think that because of the relief of being safe I fainted. However, the next think I remember was lying on the floor with something padded under my head.


End file.
